Just Living For You
by Divine Mistake
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward. He seems oblivious to it all. What will she have to do to gain his attention? canon couples. AU. B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**Btw, not owning any of characters, just the very random plot line.**

**That's all S.M.**

Isabella Swan wondered down her street on her way home from school, her dark chestnut coloured hair tossing over her shoulder in the slight breeze, just like it had been, every other day. Today had been the first day of junior year for Bella, as she preferred to called.

Bella was a shy girl. With the ghost pale skin and the slender body she had, Bella was just one in the crowds and so kept to herself a lot. Maybe even the most opposite to the ever-so-outgoing and eccentric girl Bella called her best friend, Alice.

Alice was a tiny pixie like girl who was undoubtedly the most beautiful pixie to grace the world with her presence, not the mention the best dressed as well. She was petite, more so than Bella, and had inky black hair with an easy going grin and edgy outfit on at all times. They had been the best of friends since, well, forever.

The day had started well; Bella and Alice, along with their group of friends had had an assembly for their class at Thousand Oaks High, they had been given out their class schedules and started classes after lunch.

The most memorable part of the day; Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in Thousand Oaks High, and a senior, had finally dumped his stupid, conniving, strawberry-blonde bimbo of a girlfriend. Apparently some guys were bragging that they 'bagged' her and thank god she didn't have a boyfriend, 'cause they wanted to 'tap' that again. It wasn't exactly the nicest way to find out your girl has been cheating on you. Bella did think it was weird thought because everyone around school knew they were the biggest couple, which led her to believe that Tanya, was the one telling the guys that she was single, Bella chose not to voice this thought. Or maybe the guys was just really dense, who knew.

Never the less, he was finally free from her perfectly-manicured clutches.

Edward was absolutely beautiful in every way possible. I suppose it was only natural that he should Alice's brother, and therefore unattainable. No matter how much Bella could wish it to not be true.

His beauty was unbelievable, if Bella did say so herself. With his just-walked-out-of-bed hair and toned body, he was any girl's dream guy. Not to mention the absolute and utter kindness and sincerity with whatever came out of his mouth, amazing love he had for his family, mind blowing academic smarts and all round sports-star-ness. He was just, _Perfect._

Edward had been Bella's crush all through high school and grade school. Even though their relationship had always been purely platonic, Edward had always been there for her, even on the very rare occasion when Alice couldn't be.

When Bella's parents - the Cullen's' best friends, had died in a house fire just over a year ago, Alice and Edward's parents had taken her in and all but officially adopted her.

When Bella stopped, the house she looked at wasn't the one she had been living in for the past year.

The brown patch of land that Bella sat down on was the remnants of the house she'd lived in almost her entire life, sixteen years of memories in one house, now unoccupied for the first time in a decade and a half.

Bella remembered how the house was just so beautiful, not in an expensive way, just a antique and special way where you would want to settle down and have kids and grow old. And that's what her very parents, Renee and Charlie did.

Bella remembered her parents too.

Renee the crazy and random mother who had a new obsession every week, but also cared and listened to me with whatever Bella said or did. And then there was Charlie, the local cop who always calm and a tad bit awkward when it came to Bella, and who went along with all the crazy things Renee thought of and did it happily, even the time she made Charlie go to her yoga classes with her. Oh how he had hated the phrase 'downward dog' after that. But he did it because he loved her. The adoration they shared when they were together was amazing. They completed each other, and they were a real family.

I thought I'd find you here." a silky voice floated from behind Bella.

She jumped slightly at the sudden noise, it was very different from the low sounds of some far-away birds. "Edward, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, Alice said you were going to the library after school, and that was over two hours ago." He stated, his bronzey locks shimmering around in the slight breeze.

"Oh, guess I've been here longer than I thought, sorry Edward"

"It's okay; we know how hard the last week has been for you" he said as he helped me up "Come on, I'll take you home".

_I am home. _Bella thought, but let Edward take her hand and walk her to his car a few meters down the road.

Edward held her hand the whole way back to his house. Bella knew she should think nothing of this, it after all was just a friendly gesture, but couldn't help but get excited, as Bella did every time he touched her, or for that matter was near her within a 50 metre radius. Bella was also thoroughly surprised that he couldn't hear her heart beating away a mile-a-minute in my chest, or maybe he could, he just didn't want to embarrass her. Bella wouldn't have been surprised, the horrible beet coloured blush on her face whenever she was embarrassed was just plain gross making whatever had happened, just that much worse.

"Bella, you are in SO much trouble" Alice screeched when the pair came of herself and Edward walked into the house, that damn little pixie just never seemed to run out of energy. "Where did you go? You said you were only going to be a few minutes at the library! When you didn't show two hours later, big brother the totally over-protective best-friend," She nodded to Edward's shape, still clasping her hand "was totally frantic and raced out of the house in like two minutes flat after I'd said anything!"

Bella flushed a bright red. "Sorry?" Bella said, but it turned into more of a question, and she tryed to hold back a giggle.

Alice could never hold up an argument against anyone except her brother, and never stayed angry for long - especially not at Bella.

Alice burst into laughter, her carefully styled disarrayed spikes bobbing about. Both of them were in hysterics soon enough.

Edward - whose hand was detached from Bella's by this point - was the first to voice his opinion; "Okay, I may be a hit with the ladies around here-" He winked at her, just causing tears to come streaming down her pale face from laughing so hard. Bella couldn't help it, no matter what he could make her laugh, even when doing the stupidest things. "But I draw the line at knowing what you two think is funny, if you need me, I'll be in my room."

And with that he turned around and trudged up the staircase behind him.

After their laughter had subsided and Bella and Alice had relocated to Alice's perfectly-in-order room at the top of the stairs, Alice posed an unanswered question.

"So where were you, you know, when Edward found you?"

Bella didn't want to answer the question; because she knew that Alice had loved her parents almost as much as Bella had; after all, Bella had had my father, Charlie Swan, wrapped around her teeny-tiny pinkie. The death of my parents had hit almost everyone that had known them pretty hard. For this household, especially since the one year anniversary of the accident had just passed, her parents had become almost a taboo subject.

Bella braced herself for seeing tears in her very best friends eyes, "I went back home." Bella admitted, knowing honesty was the best policy with her, as Bella was often told her face was an open book.

Alice's eyes fell.

_Wrong move._ Bella thought. She had been trying extensively to make Bella happy lately, when Alice found out that her older brother was also attempting to do the same thing, they had together worked together to make that vile baby faced Mike Newton finally just leave Bella alone. He had never seemed to grasp the concept of _Just leave me alone. _Alice had continually said that Bella wasn't forceful enough for the 'likes' of him.

Bella just didn't want to break the deluded kid's heart.

So the stunt had been pulled off in an attempt to make the perfect opportunity to help her temporarily forget about my parent's death.

"Alice, say something!" Bella was worried; She hoped she hadn't disappointed her, as Bella couldn't stand to see her sad.

"Say what? Say it's alright for you to go back there once in a while? I don't know Bells; I know it's hard for you more than any of us."

Bella crawled off the beanbag chair she had been occupying for the last few minutes and got on to the bed that Alice was sitting on, back against the wall, legs folded into her. Alice's stylish spikes were falling everywhere, and not in her normal casual but just a plain disarray. So she sat next to her, saying nothing. Alice looked up at her silently and pulled Bella into a bone-crushing hug.

Right then and there, they were more like sisters than best friends.

It was a few hours later before someone disturbed the pair. Edward knocked at the door with caution, he had obviously heard the earlier talk between her and Alice, then opened it.

"Hey guys, Esme and Carlisle said that we can do take-out tonight, I have to go get it, you want in?" Edward looked at Bella hopefully, his beautiful green orbs for eyes shining, how could Bella even dream of resisting that?

Alice spoke first. "Yeah I suppose we can go for a drive, I call shotgun though, sorry Bells."

"Fine then, Bella can sit on my lap instead of being all alone in the back seat." He retorted with a smirk at his sister, he didn't actually want Bella on his lap, it was more to just get at his sister, thought Bella was fine with it either way, and so Alice evidently surrendered herself to the back seat in order to comply with her best friend's safety.

In the car, Bella sat quietly in the front seat next to Edward, listening as the two siblings argued over which take-out that they should get. They decided on burgers from the local shop. The two also talked into stopping in at local ice creamery for dessert. They argued over that too. They were true siblings, right down to the core.

**Erm, so this is just a random story, it really had no point, I'm just writing and seeing where it leads at this point.**

**It's not in Fork btw guys.. Please review, I would love it. thanks. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Carrying on with random plot line.**

**Reviews are welcome always.**

**Once again, all S.M for characters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Soon enough the hungry and eager three teenagers came bounding through the door carrying burger bags and some ice-cream. So the ice-cream went straight to the freezer and the burgers were passed around and they sat.

Esme and Carlisle looked anxious for a few moments as the three settled in all around the dinner table, the feeling spread across the table to her, but it was washed away as soon as everyone started eating.

After several helpings of ice-cream and the tub was finished, downed mostly by Edward, everyone was sprawled around the living room watching America's Next Top Model – Edward's favourite show, There was really no mysterious as to why, he was a guy and they were pretty and skinny girls wearing tiny bikinis and whatnot.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting in their usual loveseat, her hands in his modestly, Alice stretched out across another couch and her and Edward sitting on another couch, Bella's head leant on his shoulder with his on the sofa arm. Still, nothing going on there.

By ten o'clock, Carlisle and Esme had retired to bed, Alice was in her room on the phone to her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock and Bella was in Edward's room with him.

Isabella could hear Alice laughing and talking, and more laughing, while she and Edward sat chatting quietly, with him doing some trig homework and gazing at his toned back not-so-subtly.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked pretty randomly as they were talking about the pros and cons of a baby getting a face lift. She had no idea how the conversation had gotten to that stage but she didnt mind as they were both enjoying the free flowing and easy going talk.

"Just Alice and Jasper, they seem so happy together." She thought up, in the spare of the moment, He didn't need to know that she was yet again pining for him. She was pretty convincing she thought, as he agreed.

Edward turned to smile at her then, momentarily dazzling her in the process, and stunning her into place. She blushed when she realised what had happened, again.

"They do, now Alice has a guy, and Emmett and Rosalie are happy, I guess we should get someone too." He laughed, chuckling happily. She couldn't tell if he was just stating that or if there was a hidden message there. But Bella wished with all of her heart there was.

Rosalie was Alice's friend, and sometimes Bella's, depending on her mood as sometimes she liked her then others she didn't. She was a stunning blonde who had a body that model's would defiantly kill for and loved tinkering with cars of all sorts, which is probably why she was so good with Emmet. He was a big burly looking guy who also loved cars. He looked scary but once you go to know him, you could see that he was just a big, soft cuddly teddy bear. Emmett was Edward and Jasper's friends. The 6 of them were like a big gang. Except for when Edward started dating Tanya and starting sitting with her posse. Bella then immediately realised what she had brought up. _Aw heck._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, that was mean what with you and Tanya today..." Bella was suddenly worried.

He looked angry for a second before he composed himself. She hadn't realised, but they had talked about virtually everything, besides this. He must be pretty pissed about it. She wanted to ask, but she knew from experience if he wanted to tell her, he would, on his own accord.

"No, no, it's alright." He sighed. "I guess you want to know now then."

"Well if it's alright..." Bella wanted to know badly, but acted calm, her bet was that he could tell anyway.

"It pretty simple. And I'm sure you know most of it already."

"Well um, yeah..." She replied, rather sheepishly.

He laughed lightly, he thankfully wasn't too angry.

"Well when came back to school, and I found out she did it with Eric, Tyler and Mike. I overheard them bragging.'" He shivered visibly, so she came and sat next to him, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder, silently urging him to continue.

"Then she came up and told me she was a couple of months pregnant, and I knew it wasn't mine, we never... you know, though apparently she forgot, and thought I would just support the kid. I really thought she liked me for me. Not the money or whatever like everyone else." He sounded depressed and she yearned to comfort him. She knew she couldn't, she wasn't what he was looking for.

Bella was also disgusted, she couldn't believe what an idiot Tanya must have been to just ignore what a wonderful piece of art he was, she had been the lucky one to snatch him and then had _wasted _him by sleeping around! Was she _crazy_?! She must have been.

She turned him around to give him a huge friends-only kind of hug.

He seemed to be happy enough to accept her token of comfort. It seemed he was making an effort to not cry. It hurt Bella that someone like Tanya could hurt him like this. She also wanted to tell him she would always be here and just let it all out, but she didn't want to a) scare him and b) embarrass the poor guy.

She had been sort of straddling his lap, her legs on either side of his, and hugging him tightly, with nothing going on still, when Edward suddenly leaned forward so that their heads were unexpectedly close.

He then started to say something. But as soon as he had started, he stopped. Bella was in utter shock; he pulled her away and sat me beside him. He then sighed._ What on earth?_

The sound of Alice banging at the door broke the silence, Bella couldn't figure out if it was awkward, comfortable or just plain weird silence. Just silence between Edward and Bella. Alice then proceeded to barge in.

"Okay, enough with ever you too are up too, I need Bella back" she ranted. Bella hadn't even heard her hang up the phone.

She was then dragged back into Alice's bedroom next door.

"Okay, that's going to be annoying" Alice grinned, "warn me next time you start smooching my brother without any restraints." She joked, they both knew of her giant crush on him, and joked about it constantly.

"Yes _Mom_" Bella smirked; it was always like that when Alice abandoned her in their own house when Jasper came over. She was forced to hang out with Edward, who usually had one of his many girlfriends - mainly Tanya - over. The girlfriends were usually nice to her, but only because they wanted to graduate from the living room couch to the bedroom and knew that he had a family-like soft spot for her. But Edward had never allowed any girl to enter his room with the exception of his family, and her. No one had ever actually been _intimidated _by her. It was pretty laughable actually.

For Alice, the Mom comeback was still uncalled for; she never wanted to replace Bella's mother, Renee, with the way she looked out for her.

Bella saw the tension between them and said, "I think I'm going to go to bed, it's kind of late already."

"Okay, I'm sure I'll be awake before you in the morning anyways!" Alice said cheekily with a huge grin. All was forgiven.

Bella laughed too. "Oh, I'm sure you will too!"

"Night then Bells."

"Night Aly."

"I love you."

"You too."

On her way out of Alice's room, she ducked into Edward's. He had already gone to sleep, but he woke up as soon as his door creaked open.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, covering his head with a pillow.

"It's just me" she whispered. Bella hoped to remove any awkwardness between them, it was agonising.

"Oh, come here then?"

So she went to sit on the bed next to him. Edward sat up; his bare upper body wrapped itself around her, looking utterly delicious, might she add. It would seem as though she had been forgiven.

They sat there for a moment, just like they had done earlier. It was comforting to sit like this. Nothing more and nothing less. After a while Bella shrugged out of his hold.

"I'll let you go back to sleep now."

"Night Bella."

She tip-toed across the hallway into her new permanent room, Alice had helped her to convince Carlisle and Esme that seeing as Bella was going to be living there permanently, the guest room that she had been occupying been staying in should be made hers.

Bella had been given completely new furniture and completely and utterly remodelled room. Alice and Esme had had a blast, Esme being an interior decorator and Alice just loving picking out the clothes and new furniture, as hers of mine had been lost in the fire.

The walls had been painted as well. She was given new furniture and wallpaper six months ago. And to her delight it was all pretty blues and whites, her favourite colours.

_Today was a day I don't think I'll ever forget_ she thought, she was pretty sure everybody else in the house was thinking along exactly the same thing.

So much had happened today, so many new chances and opportunities given.

Anything could happen now.

Maybe even her and Edward.

He was single and so was she.

His family loved her and they were great together.

So why not?

Oh yeah, he had no interest in her.

Well maybe it was time for a change.

She remembered hearing a saying years ago by Harold Wilson when her mother had had one of her phases...

_He who rejects change is the architect of decay. The only human institution which rejects progress is the cemetery._

Maybe it was time for some change?

* * *

**Okay so that is a real saying, and i think it fits. Change is important. Especially for Bella. (:**

**Hope your enjoying 'cause im just going with the flow. (:**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Questions and Comments can be answered. **

**(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the randomness flow of my story.**

**Have fun! Also, im sorry about the shortness of the chapters, but im not good with long ones and if i do shorter ones i cant get them out faster.**

**Im also planning on starting another story, so stay posted!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

When Bella awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised; Edward had snuck into her room and was lying on top of the sheets with his arm around her.

She moved onto my back so that she could see him instead of only feeling a weight over her flat stomach.

He was also awake; grinning at her like a dim-witted sheepdog would look at his master.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She sleepily slurred, she was defiantly not a morning person.

"Keeping you company, consider me you're knight in shining armour protecting his princess from loneliness in this huge, magical and story tale room" Of course Bella did have some objections with this, of course he wasn't in shining army, more like the pajama bottoms he wore to bed last night. Also the room was a story tale room, but in the particular fairytale she was thinking of Edward wasn't supposed to be waking her up by lying on her, but by kissing her awake.

"'You are an idiot" She laughed and only wished that he meant it in a romantic way, but he didn't. Other than that, she responded by throwing a pillow at him.

Edward hadn't been expecting the pillow as he illustrated in a slow motion dismount from the bed, causing a giant thump and a worried pixie named Alice rushing in to see her half naked brother lying embarrassed on the floor and her best friend sprawled on the bed in hysterics.

"Edward, get out of here!" Alice was screeching as she pushed him out the door.

With a last wave at a still frenzied Bella, Alice managed to get the door successfully closed.

After the door was locked behind him, she whipped around to face Bella, her face a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that Alice; I can hear the wheels going around in that head of yours" Bella shrunk back into her pillows against her bed head her, face mortified.

"What on earth were you doing with him Bella, huh? What happens if you get carried away, my best friend and brother are not hooking up on your bed! In the morning! And what if Esme and Carlisle had of heard that thump-"

Alice sounded appalled. Maybe she truly did want the pair to get together. But of course it being Alice, they couldn't do it whenever or wherever. It would have to be prestigious and something they could tell the grand kids. Alice the over thinker.

"Well they didn't, did they?" Bella interrupted.

"Be thankful they didn't, I don't want them to realise what's really going on in our lives, I mean, I don't want to have _the talk_ about Jasper and i'm sure you don't want that talk either, the birds and the bee's stuff is creepy" Alice shuddered, shaking her head.

Bella knew her well enough to know that Alice probably already knew that speech, thanks to Jasper. And first hand no doubt. Bella chose to keep this thought to myself.

Alice's temper was scary. You don't piss off a pixie.

"Alice let me IN! And stop torturing Bella!" Edward called from the other side of the door. The doorknob twisted and rattled in its socket.

"Calm down big brother, she's not being harmed." with a sly grin Alice turned her head back from the closed door to Bella, who was still horrified at the prospect of being given the talk by her adoptive parents. "Much" she added.

Alice pounced on the bed and started tickling Bella in the tummy, her most ticklish spot.

"Alice….stop it….no…I mean it….-"Bella managed to get out in between sobs of laughter.

The sound of annoyed parents came from beneath them. "Girls! Don't make me come up there!" shouted Carlisle.

"Yeah Alice, GET OFF ME!" Bella half shouted, half cried in laughter. Tears were rolling down her face from her most recent laughing fit.

"Alice, Bella I mean it! Come down here and have your breakfast already"

"What's Esme cooked?" Alice shouted down.

Not most people knew this about Alice, but she ate, a lot. She looked so petite you would think she never ate, but it wasn't true.

It didn't really help that Esme could probably win an award for her cooking. It was just that good. Renee's cooking consisted of easy-bake packets or canned food or it just wasn't edible enough to be graced a name.

Bella had learned to cook from a tender age because of this, but it still didn't beat Esme's wondrous food. They were so lucky to have grown up with incredible dishes like these, rather than the food her mother used to make, most of the time they were unedible.

"Cinnamon toast" was the reply.

Alice jumped off Bella's bed and raced out the door before she could sit up. She supposed being a teensy thing did have its advantages.

The best breakfast food in the world to her was warm crunchy cinnamon toast. The worst was cold and stale cinnamon toast.

Five minutes and a half brushed hair later, Bella trudged down the staircase.

The Cullen family was sitting around the table, a plate of cinnamon toast, a fresh green apple and by the looks of it, some freshly squeezed orange juice, in front of the spare place between Edward and Alice.

I took my usual place, like clockwork.

"Morning gorgeous" Edward beamed. This earned an eye roll from all three of the other people sitting at the breakfast table.

"Oh give us a break Edward, we all know that you're completely in love with her, we don't need to be reminded all day every day!" with a flick of her short hair Alice pranced off to the kitchen with her dishes, Carlisle and Esme followed.

The whole house was in on the routine in the morning. Edward would pretend to be in love with her or Alice. He just couldn't help it, he was an idiot.

A very cute idiot though.

Alice soon watzled of to go clean up some earlier dishes. Neat freak.

Back in the kitchen, Bella and Edward were having an intense conversation about useless things. Bella didn't care. It was conversation, and it was with Edward.

Somehow the conversation had gotten off track somewhere and they were talking about how any guy would be lucky to be with Bella.

She was saying it was impossible; she had never had a boyfriend.

He was saying that was because all of the guys were idiots.

_Was he trying to hint something or was he just being nice? _She wondered, honestly she was shocked; she had no idea he thought that.

And so she abruptly detached herself from Edward and looked away, unsure of how to react. And suddenly the atmosphere it the room had an edge to it.

She felt bad instantly; he had a look of pure confusion, and a hint of hurt there? She couldn't tell but feel guilty, he had told her his thoughts and she had made him feel like an idiot, even guys like Edward got embarrassed.

Bella shifted her gaze from the floor and redirected it Edward. "Sorry." she confessed "No-ones ever said stuff like that to me before."

Edward's face was relieved in an instant of him saying it. She felt much better too. They had both confessed something, and survived. Edward smiled and gave her a quick hug, "Well they should, you're a great girl, I'm so lucky to have you for a best friend."

Bella smiled, best friend wasn't the term she wanted to hear, but it would do for now. She would ease into showing him her true feelings. Just like that, that all the tension in the room vanished.

Alice; who had gotten upstairs somehow while the air had been thick, came rushing down the stairs yelling for Bella.

"Bella, I need you up here! You need a makeover, like now!"

The black inki-ness of Alice's hair was more prominent under the light. No matter what she did her hair looked perfect, Bella was astounded some days, and then jealous others.

Alice set to work as soon as Bella sat down.

The twin bathroom that the pair shared had already been all set up with 'getting ready for the fashion show, aka. School, equipment'.

It wasn't an easy task to tame her hair. It was a long brown and was better just left alone in her opinion but Alice took great pride in turning her into a sort of project, the Barbie Bella project. After her hair was a little bit tamed into a wavy casual mess, She started on the makeup. Bella was defiantly not into makeup so light mascara and a little lip gloss completed the look.

Then somehow Alice had managed to pick out her outfit already. She didn't trust Bella's choice. Her thing was jeans and a casual tee.

The outfit picked out for her consisted of a deep ocean blue blouse that went up to her elbows, and thankfully, a decently normal pair of jeans.

Alice left her alone at that point to do her own thing.

When Bella got downstairs only minutes later after she had finished getting changed and finishing up her school things, she saw Edward standing at the bottom of them, staring at her.

She quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Alice cheerfully bounced down mere moments later. Bella was stunned into shock. _How on earth did she complete _that_ in five minutes?_

Alice was already buzzing and wanted to get to school to show off her new summer dress.

"Come _on_ Bella , I want to get to school before the principal can bust all three of us for being late!"

There was no way they could be late, both of the Cullen siblings drove like absolute maniacs. And besides, the principal had been wrapped around Alice's fingers.

Never the less, Bella complied. It was time for another day of school.

School for Bella had never been fun, even with Alice and Edward to support her. She was a nerd at heart and everyone saw that. She was horrible at sports and girls were catty. She wished she could just skip the part of the day till when she could get home and be alone, possibly with the exception of the Cullens and a good read. They were her family after all.

The only family she had now.

The smooth drumming of the Cullen's automobile drowned out her mindless wandering.

* * *

**Talk to me with queries, questions. Maybe even reviews?  
**

**Also once again sorry about shortness, but if its shorter they come out faster. Sorry!**

**Thanks mucherlies. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**On with the randomness hey?**

**Also I know you as readers hate this, I do too, but I sometimes will take a while to update, I have school and assignments and work to deal with and then I haven't pre-written any of this, so im coming up with it on the spot. Sorry again.**

**Thanks.**

**S.M OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.**

**

* * *

  
**

The short drive was filled with mindless chatter about random things, new subjects and teachers and what the lunch special was, that question being supplied by Edward.

Bella zoned most of it out thinking.

When she was tuned in they were being brother and sister, fighting. Most of the time when the pair got into a fight she was either required to be the judge of sorts or pick a side. She was pretty fair most of the time too, but sometimes one of the wonder two would use their forbidden talents, their damn pouty face. It was unnerving how much they could get away with when they used it.

They could probably murder the President and use that face and the guys who just say 'oh just make sure you don't do it again, okay kids?' all the time with a dazed look on their face.

The only reason Bella had survived so long was because she had had long years of practice, and of course she was lucky enough to be on team Cullen that had defiantly helped a bit.

Once again she was broken out of her day dreaming when she was tapped slightly on her shoulder.

They had arrived at the school and Edward was the one tapping her while Alice stood out a little, observing.

"Oh, sorry guys, just thinking about some stuff." Bella said. Edward dropped it and started walking over to Jasper and Emmett; they did some man type hugs and those knuckle punch things. Bella supposed this was the female equivalent of a proper hug or 'hello' or peck on the cheek.

She also couldn't help but notice how his face lit up when he saw his guys, enhancing his already magnificent features.

"Care to explain?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, nah it's okay." Bella replied with a wicked smirk on her face, she knew this would annoy Alice to the ends of the earth.

Alice was about to continue with her questioning, when Rosalie walked up to them. They hugged each other like lifelong friends whilst Bella hugged her awkwardly before both her and Rose turned back to Alice.

"Hey Rose! So what about that fashion show in London broadcasting on television on the weekend? It was really awesome huh?" Alice said, filling in the conversation's previous blank.

"Oh, yeah, it was like totally awesome; I loved that frilly pink one with those feathers on the side the most!"

Bella stopped listening, then, it was going to be one of _those _conversations.

Just then the bell went to signify homeroom. All six, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Bella were in the same class so they walked together. Different conversations were initiated throughout the group and so Bella was allowed to wander off into thought again.

That was always her thing throughout school, she paid attention in class but all the other times she would wander off by herself to think or just be alone. It had been the thing she would always do when she was younger and frustrated and the habit had just stuck. It was just instinct for her now.

She was brought back to earth when she heard Jasper's cow boyish drawling, "So my Bella darlin' you up for a little outing to the park after school?"

Jasper had always been the caring one out of the group; he just knew how to make Bella happy, without being romantic, just friends caring for other friends. Going to the park had been the things she had done as a kid, and it brought back a lot of happy memories. Bringing up this was his way of asking if she was ok.

"Sure thing handsome!" Bella shot back with a huge smile plastered onto her face. '_Yes I'm ok'_ was the hidden meaning; no one else would have understood the significance.

With that, the bell went to show first period.

It was a new subject, Foods. She and Alice had been selected to take part in the trials.

When Alice and Bella first walked into the tiny classroom and immediately there was a waft of cookies and cakes and all things scrummy, which was a bit strange considering nothing had even been coked yet, maybe it was just one of those natural things your body does, associate a kitchen with good smells?

Bella hoped this was going to be a good subject; she had always been one for cooking, unlike Alice.

She actually had no idea how Alice had made it into this class, maybe Esme and Carlisle had bribed the poor school with a new wing or something, and the school had no chance against the charms of the Cullen family.

Or maybe Alice didn't want Bella to be alone in another class, one more of those things Alice and Edward had concocted to help make Bella feel better and forget her parents again, in the nicest way possible.

Bella would cook things for the family when she was bored or stressed in her younger and more carefree years with Renee and Charlie and no homework to talk of.

Charlie had always teased Bella that someday the dishes would be worn out from so much use and the kitchen would have a permanent smells of baking. As much as he teased he loved it, he was a man but he wasn't an idiot, he would always pick her cooking over Renee's.

Bella was brought out of another daydream as Alice shook her gently and whispered "Potassium." under her breath.

Obviously Bella has missed a question.

She saw the class looking at her expectantly and Bella answered the question a bit warily, it was right.

"Good job Bella! Now this is what a call a star pupil!" The teacher's voice boomed, she had missed his name. It was Mr Andrew, maybe Mr Simon, one of those apostles, she was pretty sure.

Bella listened carefully for the rest of the hour while he explained that each week that would create a new dish, and then maybe add some assignments to the course.

He also explained that this class would be a tester and they needed to be on their best behaviour and then perhaps the course would be on offer next year, _blah, blah, blah..._

As much as Bella loved cooking, she didn't love listening to teachers rant on about classes for the year. The few days or maybe the whole first week was always spent by the teachers talking about useless information that had nothing to do with what they were learning about.

Bella normally loved school and that she could escape all of her worries and just write. She could write about anything, this was probably why she had been inclined to lean toward going to get an English degree when she finally got to leave school.

She hoped to be some sort of a journalist later on, maybe working in a newspaper.

The bell rang out loud and clear through the haze of her thoughts, again and she and Alice made their way out to the lunch yard.

They talk was filled with thoughts and opinions of the food class, they even scoped out the school for any new students or teachers.

They sat down on their lunch table which was still empty. Everyone seemed to know that this table was off limit and reserved for the 'jocks' of the school, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Bella would see others ogling her because she was so obviously different to the other five; they were hot, popular, sporty and rich. And she just, well, wasn't.

Bella watched as Jasper walked into the room, with eyes only for Alice, and as her face lit up and her body began its little wiggly dance, then her eyes moved over to Rosalie and Emmett who walked in, those two were like the stereotypical boyfriend and girlfriend. Emmett was the hunky cool jock and Rosalie was the hot, blonde who was the head cheerleader and perfect student, in class. He had his bulky arms around her and she was smirking at the other people in the room.

They were really different though. Though, most of the stereotypical attributed were still there.

If you actually got to know them you would know that yes that was what they looked but they were actually very different to what their appearances led you to believe, well maybe not so much Rosalie, she was normally pretty one-sided, similar to a shallow pool at times.

Emmett was a major jock, but he was also one of the most caring people Bella had also met. He had always been famous everywhere for his big bear hugs. Bella found them very comforting, like a teddy when you were little or a nice book and hot chocolate on a cool day.

Jasper met up with Alice just near the table and the pair embraced in a sweet kiss. Emmett and Rosalie did the same, though they had walked together when they had taken their spots on the table.

Minus the sweetness and add a bit of passion and lust though.

When they had settled down and had all of their greeting, Edward strolled in, sexy as always and strutted causally down the aisle to the group. Bella looked around again and saw most of the female, and some of the male, population watching over with glazed eyes.

He looked around before catching her eyes and giving a smile.

He lazily plopped down next to me, with everyone's eyes still on him and said a simple hello to everybody at the table.

Lunch passed pretty quickly and before she knew it people were filing away grumpily to go to their next classes, Bella knew form studying her timetable she had biology.

Just as the group were preparing to leave the cramped room with most of the cafeteria watching them Bella walked passed Jessica Stanley's and Lauren Mallory's blonde bimbos table – with Tanya sitting with them- Bella felt a rough shove to her leg and fell face first into the hard linoleum floor, she looked up to see the concerned faces of her friends and then she looked over, which after the realised was a stupid idea, and saw the various smirks and high pitched witch cackles coming from that table.

Edward rushed over to help her up, him being her kind friend and saw her in pain so he tried to distract her as they made their way over to the school nurse, Bella was quite friendly with the whole nursing team, and she had certainly been there enough times.

"Bells, we didn't get to talk all lunch!" He smiled gently at her and continued along their route to the sick bay. "How was that food class? You had Mr John right? I heard he talks quite a bit."

Oh, so it was an apostle. Bella knew she was along the right lines.

"Oh it was okay, but he defiantly talks a lot. He spent the whole time talking and doing those speeches."

She said, she had used the word 'speeches' because she knew it would annoy him; they had a competition because every year her teachers gave them and his didn't.

She thought it was because the teachers, primarily women, couldn't stand to look at him for hours and actually teach the class properly without fainting so they would probably make him do some work, as to avoid that scenario.

She of course didn't tell him this either. He still didn't need to know that she thought he was so hot he could probably rival a flaming meteorite.

Yes, he could _defiantly_ live without knowing this.

Edward just grinned at her knowingly; he had sufficiently managed to get her mind off of the stinging sensation in her ankle.

Now that Bella was thinking about it again, it returned with a vengeance as if getting her back for escaping.

They had somehow managed to get to the school infirmary by this time and Edward had wheeled Bella into the room.

Bella tuned out again for most of the process, though she was focused enough to notice when the nurse came in and checked then when she iced it, then left.

Edward brought her back to the present; she had been reliving some happier memories.

One of the ones that had flooded back to her was one when Bella, Edward and Alice and Edward were playing in Bella's house and they were on the pebble path and were laughing and being just silly around Renee's poorly treated tulips and daisies, then Edward and Bella went inside to make some lemonade and they started to come back out through the front door when they saw Alice and her new boyfriend, Jasper.

They had just gotten together and that point and Alice at that point was kind of a man-iser, in the nicest way possible.

The pair was modestly holding hands and giggling together, so different to Alice's usual style.

Jasper had defiantly made a big impact on her; she had a glint in her eye that Bella hadn't truly seen for a while. Alice always put on a show but Bella knew her just as well as she knew all of her.

Edward and she had giggled happily behind their wonderful position behind the also dead rose bushes.

Of course, they must have done it a bit too loud because soon enough Alice came over and needless to say they were very sore for a very long time and the pair never stuck around watching Alice's business.

They got out of there pretty quick.

The rest of the day, thankfully, was uneventful.

Bella's subjects were boring, more lectures and the only thing that kept it reasonable was Edward's funny texts during the classes.

After school Bella and Edward went home by themselves as Alice had gone with Jasper and Rose with Emmett.

The group had decided that they were still going to the park after school and they would meet up later, Emmett had a cake that had his name written on it at home, he said and couldn't get their until it was all gone.

Bella wondered why she couldn't just have a friends only kind of relationship with Edward, why it had to be so damn hard and why the heck did she have to have these kinds of feelings for her.

She knew he couldn't feel the same way; he was Edward Cullen, famous for everything, hot as anything, had any and every girl he had ever wanted and was just _him._

She wanted to know why she couldn't go back to the time when they had been the best of friends, no string attached, though sometimes it was no strings, she wanted those silly string gone.

Bella wanted to cut those strings and watch them fall to the ground, then stamp on them til there was nothing left.

She wanted more than anything to go back to that daydream.

Edward and Bella laughing together behind those dead old rose bushes.

* * *

**Okay, I know you will probably hate me but this just took so long, in the past two weeks I have had a lot on my plate, and you probably don't want to hear it but it's true.**

**I'm not going to tell you, I don't want to bore you. (:**

**But I will be attempting to be getting into a little system to write, as none of this is pre-written.**

**Tell me what you think anytime. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for taking so long. Since the story had no basis it was kind of hard.**

**I'm working on it though guys, thanks for reading though. Any suggestions as to what way the story could head would be appreciated and considered.**

**CHARATCERS ARE ALL S.M.**

**Here we go now,**

**

* * *

  
**

When Bella and Edward had arrived home the pair was met by an empty house and a tray full of assorted cookies.

Edward dug in while Bella read the note attached to the colourful and yet elegant design of the tray, it had obviously been done by Esme.

_Had an urgent meeting to go to for work._

_See you later tonight, hopefully._

_Love Esme and Carlisle._

"They went out." Bella informed Edward without looking.

When she turned around to grab some food and get a response from him she found a very guilty looking Edward with cookie crumbs all over his face and shirt and a empty tray, minus one mushed up cookie.

"Okay."

It was a curious moment; all of those lines so carefully drawn up, had become blurry and unreadable.

They stared for a moment and before Bella could stop her now disowned hands, it slid across the marble bench top tentatively with its aim clear.

Edward's tempting, beautiful, glorious face.

Bella didn't know what she was doing, sure she had been tempted before but never had the urge to just _feel_ been so strong that she would actually listen to it.

And what was even more shocking / amazing to her, he saw it and its intent, and didn't stop it.

It continued sliding over the bench, taking seemingly forever on the abyss of the table until it reached its destination.

When her hand felt the soft supple skin of his jaw, with light but handsome stubble she knew she was too far gone to even consider stopping now.

Bella wondered if this type of temptation was the type that made Adam and Eve choose to have the fruit from that forbidden tree.

The evil / beautiful temptation had to be the work of Satan.

It was like nothing she had ever imagined, and she had defiantly imagined doing this a lot.

She brushed lightly over his jaw until the crumbs had fallen.

Bella commanded her hand to retreat and join the rest of her frozen body with no avail.

Bella decided unintentionally to see how far she could push fate before it went back to bullying her. Bella started to rub small, comforting and most importantly, strategically placed rubs on his amazing jaw.

The hand was held there gingerly for a few moments before the inevitable happened.

Edward turned away with a quick snap of his neck, and an expression that Bella couldn't decipher and then rushed up the nearest flight of stair, presumable to go to his room, leaving Bella standing in the place he had recently occupied and her wondering what they had just done.

Bella felt her eyes water up as soon as he was out of sight and tried to hurry them away, no point in showing him just how rejected and stupid her had made her feel just then.

They were those lines and stupid strings again, stopping any real movement in their now precariously balanced relationship.

It was a bit like walking on a tightrope, except right now, they were about to fall off the edge.

Edward stayed up in that room all of the afternoon.

Bella spent some few minutes just standing there trying to figure out what had happened.

They had driven home alone together, they got home to an empty house, they were cookies, Edward ate them all, Bella saw the crumbs and the guilty expression, Bella's hand rubbed off the crumbs, it didn't leave when it was supposed to, it stayed and rubbed circles on his enticing jaw bones, Edward left and all but sprinted up those stairs as if they were saving him from the flaming gates of hell.

That much she was pretty sure of though.

But unfortunately, this raised so many more questions.

What was the expression on his face when he left, disgust? Shock? Horror? It was undecipherable, Bella realised quickly this wasn't new, she had always been able to read people to protect herself since her parent's death but ever since she met Edward and his family, she got nothing.

No thoughts, feelings, emotions, nada.

Bella tried her best to ignore the sinking feeling she felt of having Edward closed off to her, she hoped this wouldn't be permanent, especially since they lived together, it could get pretty awkward.

The thoughts of her head that were flying past so fast made it hard to distinguish what was real and what wasn't made it hard to think _that _clearly.

She thought of when Edward held her hand one afternoon when she came back from her old home, and then the time he had had a go at the girls who were starting rumours about her. She wondered if he had done it because he had wanted to of if her had been forced on it, from the look on his face when she had touched him before, she was almost positive it wasn't done on his own accord.

She thought of the people who had the power to make him do something they wanted, and only one name came to her mind.

Alice Cullen.

She probably had threatened to tell some hidden mysterious secret of his, because damn that girl had her ways.

Bella also knew that the whole time Alice knew that Bella liked Edward, she had probably been trying to force him onto her, it was a bit depressing knowing that your best friend was probably just there because he had been forced to do it.

She also pondered how they would be able to overcome this.

She didn't get far.

When Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper finally rocked up, Bella had turned on the TV and was watching some wrestling show, without really paying attention and was still trying to ignore the feelings he had ignited in her.

Bella had forgotten that the group had had plans to go to the park later on; Bella was considering declining and saying she felt ill as she would have been the fifth wheel no one needed with all the couples without Edward there. He obviously didn't want to come if his earlier behaviour had been interpreted correctly.

"Where's Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still hungry"

"Emmett be quiet."

The four voices of her other best friends chimed in, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

Those four were faithful, they weren't going to lead her on and then break her heart into smithereens. They were just friends, without the strings and the blurred lines.

Bella didn't know what to answer, so she told the truth.

"Edward's in his room, we had a kind of fight."

They gasped simultaneously, despite the quite seriousness of the conversation Bella had an overwhelming urge to laugh repeatedly.

It was just one of those Kodak moments that you wanted to remember, she could see it now five years down the track. A photograph the caption underneath:

'_The day Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie did the simultaneous, never to happen again gasp.'_

"What?!"

Again with the unison...

Bella just mumbled in response, "You heard me please don't make me repeat it."

And with that Alice bounced up those stairs as if it held the key of life.

Bella stayed sitting down while the others still seemed to be in shock and after a few minutes and one single advertisement advertising foot creams scented like watermelons had passed Alice returned with a triumphant grin and a foot dragging Edward Cullen, who was still a striking specimen of boyish good looks. He didn't even looked rumpled or distraught, which Bella was sure was just at least two of the many things wrong with her at the moment.

Before Bella could even think about objecting the other members of the group began walking to the fancy oak door leaving Bella still standing still, she didn't even realise that she had gotten up.

"Um, guys?" She quietly interjected.

"Oh!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh and ran over to her and tossed her over his shoulder, he did this when he was excited.

With Emmett huge legs they were at the car before Bella could say - or do anything – and she had been buckled into his giant jeep.

To fit everybody in Rose and Emmett had gotten into the front and Alice had gone on Jasper's lap in the centre with Bella and somehow Edward on the other side. Smart move.

Alice turned to face her on Jasper lap and said the words Bella had always hated coming from her mouth.

"I've got a huge surprise for you two!"

'Huge surprise.'

_Yay. _Insert major sarcastic line here please.

Bella groaned, she always try to avoid all manner of spontaneity if and when possible, the pair didn't really match with clumsiness, normally it just led to a trip to the hospital, in Bella's experience. Plus it wasn't like Bella had started talking to Edward yet and the 'surprise' was sure to b a tad awkward, and this still wasn't including the fact all Bella wanted to do was lie down and watch wallow, while watching old, corny re-runs.

Thankfully the ride to the park took mere minutes and everybody piled out of the car pretty quick, except for Edward and Bella, of course.

She didn't know what to do and she could force herself to look into his tawny eyes, she could even dream of getting lost in his eyes at a precarious time like this.

Bella decided to take up residence in the car and wait for him to leave. He didn't. He kept his fine little bottom in that seat and stayed looking ahead, no nervousness or panic were emitted from him.

The silence in the car was uneasy.

Only a few long and treacherous moments passed before Bella couldn't stand it any longer and made a retreat, only to be touched lightly on her wrist. She froze.

Slowly she turned around the find Edward gazing at her expectantly as if waiting for her to talk or explain herself. She whipped around to the door and felt her hair whip his face, _ha_.

Bella sat now on the edge of her seat and realised maybe this wasn't the most thought of plan she had ever had. She looked down at the massive leap to the ground and realised there must have been at least a one metre jump. Jumps and Bella didn't mix.

She wondered how Alice had managed to get down, but dismissed this automatically, she had Jasper, her falling net the person to catch her and not ever let her fall.

Bella didn't have anyone like that, nor had she ever it seemed, she tried to shake herself out of this before she could do herself more damage to herself.

When Bella looked down again she saw that Edward was standing there with his arms out and a un-readable expression, again. She considered her two options, either jump and hope for the best or swallow her pride, anger and pain for a few short sharp seconds and take the safer option. She opted for the second route.

Easing herself down slowly she inched herself into his arms and forgot everything for a second.

The only things passing through her were wonderful thoughts, memories and dreams of her Edward. The subtle scent of plain Edward reduced all of her rational thoughts. She was Bella-Goo.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered in her ear just as her relinquished his hold on her and put her down on the ground.

Those simple cliqued words undid her. He had sounded in pain, as if he couldn't believe what he had done and just didn't know what to do.

She merely squeezed the closest hand to her his tightly trying to convey what she felt, though she felt he must already know by now.

Before Bella could get carried away she let go and started walking over to the playground where Emmett was on the swings laughing hysterically.

She saw the sunset in front of her; it was beautiful, mysterious and wonderful. The sun made the earth go round. It told people to get up and it told people to go to sleep. It had been around forever.

It was reliable.

Bella could help but wonder if Edward would be reliable, after the day of agony she had had she hoped so.

She loved him and didn't think she would be able to take it if they had another fight.

She couldn't believe he had brought her to the brink of insanity in just over a couple of hours.

But then she realised, yes, yes she could believe that.

* * *

**Okay, I have just realised I have had about 3 reference to Christianity/ Catholicism in this story already. I'm not sure if you picked up on that. Sorry if this offends anyone, I'm really not that religious, so it's kind of weird...**

**Okay about this chapter, I think she might have forgiven him to fast. Should Bella give him a bit of a cold shoulder do you think? I think I'm leaning towards that scenario. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
